Keep In 'till The End
by Ameru
Summary: Bukan! semuanya salah. Semua film-film yang di putar, semua ekspresi yang ada dalam pikiranku, warna itu merah, semuanya merah. Warning : Newbie Author. RnR? #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


Sebuah kekhawatiran selalu lahir dari sebuah kepedulian, dan sebuah kepedulian selalu datang dari adanya sebuah kedekatan, dan sebuah kedekatan selalu timbul dari adanya sebuah interaksi. Dan di sinilah aku. Berdiri menjauhi sebuah interaksi demi terhindar dari sebuah kepedulian yang berakhir kekhawatiran. Tentang apapun yang akan terjadi kepada_nya_, semua kelemahan atau penurunan daya tahan tubuh_nya_ yang terus membuatku takut akan berdampak buruk untuk_nya_. Aku punya sebuah keahlian khusus, atau katakan aku punya daya imajinasi setinggi langit ketujuh. Aku bisa membaca kondisi seseorang hanya dengan memperhatikannya, memberikan penilaian dengan berbagai macam angka dan ilusi lainnya yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan orang tersebut. Dan sialnya anak itu sering kali memanfaatkannya untuk membuatku cemas berlebihan. Kemudian membuatku berubah menjadi ibu paling cerewet untuk membuatnya mau istirahat.

Jika sudah begitu, aku akan meminta diriku menjadi buta. Karena tak ada yang ingin melihat orang terkasihnya menderita, 'kan?

.

.

**Keep In 'till The End**

.

.

Latihan sepulang sekolah baru saja selesai, seperti biasa aku memasuki toilet putri seorang diri. Sedikit membasuh pori-pori kulitku yang baru saja mengeluarkan peluh hingga membuatnya sedikit lembab dengan handuk kecil, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian baru yang lebih kering. Latihan berlangsung sama, tak ada apapun yang aneh terjadi, kecuali dirinya yang terus membuatku khawatir akan setiap permainannya. Tingkah ceroboh dan sikap keras kepalanya belum bisa membuatku terbiasa, bahkan beberapa bulan setelah ia resmi berada di bawah naunganku. Aku heran mengapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya, sedangkan banyak anak lain yang lebih pantas mendapat kekhawatiranku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sama sekali tidak mengerti, meski aku sudah mencoba untuk memikirkannya hingga kepalaku sakit. Tapi jawabannya tetap tak muncul.

Aku menenteng tasku, mengaitkannya pada bahu kanan seraya membuka pengait pintu toilet dan berjalan ke luar, kembali ke rumah, dan memikirkan strategi apa lagi yang akan tim ku gunakan. Suasananya sepi, sangat sepi sampai-sampai yang telingaku dengar hanya suara ketukan sepatuku atau yang lebih parah suara hembusan napasku sendiri. Selalu seperti ini setelah latihan selesai, selalu menjadi kawanan orang paling terakhir yang keluar dari sekolah.

"Pelatih."

Aku menoleh, hanya sekedar memberi respon baik untuk orang yang memanggilku. Orang yang sama sekali tidak ku harapkan untuk datang di saat aku sedang dalam dilemma besar. Yang mungkin akan melibatkan dirinya.

"Ah! Hyuga_–kun_. Belum pulang?"

"Baru saja akan pulang." Ucapnya setelah kami berdiri pada jarak yang sejajar.

"Ah._ Sou_." Keheningan mulai merayapi kami, "_Nee_, Aku duluan ya, papa sudah menungguku." Sampai aku sudah tak tahan akan kesunyiannya yang akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh. Aku berlari, bertingkah seperti benar-benar ada yang sedang mengharap kepulanganku dengan cepat ke rumah. "_Mata ashita ne!_" Tentu diikuti akting gadis ceria dengan tangan melambai-lambai dan senyum merekah, tak peduli bagaimana ekspresinya yang terlihat terkejut dengan tingkahku. Sebelum akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali kesendirianku dan akting itu berakhir, hilang tak bersisa.

Aku tak ingin menyangkal apa yang sebenarnya aku rasa. Aku hanya sedang mencoba mengenyahkannya. Keadaannya akan lebih sulit dari yang akan terlihat bila aku bersikeras akan meneruskannya. Aku butuh strategi, dan membiarkan keadaan ini berjalan sampai akhir bukanlah suatu strategi yang benar. Bukan hanya akan kalah, namun aku juga akan hancur, terpuruk kemudian mengucilkan diri sendiri. Lagi pula, ingatlah apa yang mendasari hubungan ini! Buka matamu! Buat tim mu menang dalam pertandingan manapun! Bikin strategi baru tanpa embel-embel lain—

—termasuk tentang cinta.

"_Okaeri_ Riko_tan_." Entah bagaimana aku sudah sampai pada pintu utama rumahku. Membuka pengaitnya kemudian melangkah masuk beberapa langkah sampai suara papa membawaku kembali pada dunia nyata. "Eh? _Tadaima!_" Ucapku bersemangat, seperti biasa, si Aida Riko yang tak pernah kehilangan senyum. "_Nee.._ Apa makan malamnya? Aku lapar." Aku berhambur menuju meja makan seraya meletakkan tas sekolahku begitu saja di lantai. Mencoba peduli dengan sekitarku kemudian melupakan apa yang sedang menghantui pikiranku sebelumnya. Aku hanya perlu bersikap normal. Ya, tak sulit untuk bersikap normal.

"Nasi kare."

"_Mata?_ Haaaaaah.. Tapi kemarin kita baru makan kare."

"Masih banyak yang tersisa. Kalau sudah habis, baru kita ganti menu makannya."

"Haaaa.. Payah!"

"Sudah, cepat cuci tanganmu dan habiskan makannya."

"_Hai'_."

Makam malam berakhir, pun aktingku sebagai anak paling menggemaskan ikut berakhir. Aku berada di kamarku, duduk di atas bangku dengan tanganku bertumpu pada meja belajarku. Lagi-lagi mencoba memanipulasi pikiranku dengan hal lain selain masalah perasaan yang tak mungkin terpecahkan. Memikirkan strategi apa lagi yang akan di lakukan. Hanya itu, atau akan selalu itu yang menjadi tujuanku jika sudah memutar balik kemudi pikiranku ke arah yang lebih jauh dari dilemma parah—yang berakhir dengan mengacak-acak rambutku karena hanya wajah dan tubuhnya yang selalu berputar-putar dalam pikiranku. Aku tahu ini tak seharusnya terjadi, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkannya hingga berlebihan seperti ini. Atau paling tidak, aku seharusnya memikirkan orang lain yang lebih menjamin.

..0..

"Yo pelatih. _Ohayou._"

"Eh?" Aku berhenti, sedikit tersentak mendengar suara siapa yang ku dengar. Yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa untuknya, terlihat dari caranya berjalan yang berlalu begitu saja dengan sebelah tangannya disembunyikan dalam kantung celanannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang tas dengan sembarang, namun berdampak besar untukku. Dia memang seharusnya begitu, 'kan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? "_O-ohayou._" Balasku pada akhirnya dan kembali meneruskan jalanku sementara dirinya sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Masih jam delapan pagi, masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berdering. Tak perlu buru-buru karena tak ada yang harus aku lakukan. Semua tugas sudah ku kerjakan malam sebelumnya, jangan tanya mengapa, aku hanya sedang mengalihkan pikiranku dari dirinya yang lagi-lagi mengganggu, menurutku cara itu berhasil. Setidaknya. Atau mungkin tidak, karena sudah pasti tugasku tak akan dapat nilai sempurna.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh, heran, siapa lagi yang orang yang sedang menyapaku tanpa aku sadari. "Aku? Aku tidak _papa._"

"_Uso!_"

"_Uso jya nai!_" Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibahasnya, Hyuga Junpei si kapten basket yang selalu ingin tahu. "Aku memang benar-benar tak apa."

"Kau menolakku karena dia, 'kan?"

...deg.

"_Taku.._" Ia menghela napasnya, sementara aku membeku. Mengapa ia mudah sekali mengatakan itu di saat aku sudah ingin meledak untuk mengakuinya? _Karena dia,_ bahkan tanpa ku beri tahu dia bisa bicara seperti itu.

Bingung? Akan aku jelaskan.

...

_Aku tak tahu bagaimana jelasnya kejadian itu terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat seperti pantulan bola basket pada lapangan batu. Bola yang sedang di _dribble_ oleh pemain hebat bahkan di atas _kiseki no sedai_. Saat itu sudah malam, kira-kira pukul tujuh setelah aku selesai dengan urusan wanitaku sehabis latihan basket. Aku berjalan di sebuah lorong, seorang diri, seperti biasa, dan seperti biasanya pula suara itu menggema diselingi dengan suara langkah kaki, yang kali ini terasa berbeda di telingaku. Ia menyebut namaku, tanpa embel-embel pelatih atau nama keluargaku seperti halnya yang selalu orang lain katakan jika sedang memiliki urusan padaku._

_"Riko. _Matte!_"_

_Aku menoleh, seperti biasa, dan ia mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkahku. "Hyuga_–kun_ belum pulang?" Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan atmosfer yang sekeras batu ditengah-tengah langkah kami. Keadaannya hening untuk beberapa menit, aku kembali menoleh, melihat ke arahnya dengan sebelah tanganku menggenggam tali tas sekolah di bahuku saking tegangnya. Tapi Hyuga-kun tetap diam, berjalan dengan tingkah seperti robot tanpa jiwa. "Menurutmu bagaimana perkembangan tim kita?" Lagi-lagi aku memulai pembicaraan hanya untuk membuat lapisan ozon yang mengeras di antara kami berubah menjadi salju yang mencair, atau hujan gula-gula juga boleh._

_Yang menyebalkannya, usahaku gagal._

_"Menurutku tadi seharusnya Izu—"_

_"_Suki_."_

_"Eh?" Aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku, kemudian mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakannya dan arah mana yang sedang ia ambil dalam pembicaraan kami._

_"_Ore wa, kimi no koto ga suki deshita._"_

_"Eh?" Langkahku terhenti. Tidak, aku sengaja menghentikannya, orang ini. Aku kemudian mendesah, menghembuskan napasku dengan kasar. Membuat karbon dioksida dalam paru-paruku bebas di udara. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku memang mengenalnya, atau mungkin aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan kalau aku mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Aku menyukainya, memang, namun dalam taraf yang berbeda, dasar yang berbeda, dan segalanya berbeda. Hanya sebatas kakak dan adiknya, atau bisa ku katakan dia adalah teman diskusi yang menyenangkan. Sebatas itu dan tak lebih._

_Aku tak menjawabnya, diam membisu, bahkan untuk sekedar mengembuskan napasku yang berulang kali ingin aku hempaskan. Langkah kaki kami membawa kami pada loker, kemudian aku mengganti _uwabaki_-ku dengan sepatu dan melangkah ke luar, begitu juga dengannya. "Bicaralah sesuatu." Sampai akhirnya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kesunyianku. Pun aku begitu, namun aku lebih suka untuk tak menunjukkan eksistensiku saat ini. Terlalu beresiko, aku tak ingin ia mendengar apa yang kurasa hanya karena aku menjadikan_nya_ sebagai alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih orang lain yang terbilang baru beberapa saat mengisi hidupku dari pada dirinya yang sudah terbilang lama._

_*Aku.. Maaf aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, kau adalah salah satu orang terbaik di timku, dan aku menyayangi timku begitu juga orang-orang di dalamnya. Hyuga_–kun_—"_

_"Ini bukan soal tim, ini soal perasaanku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan sebagai seorang kapten."_

_Hening._

_Bahkan anginpun seakan tak berani untuk mengganggu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Kami masih berjalan, di bawah lampu-lampu redup yang terpasang di pinggir jalan. Yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu menuju ke arah mana. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku, bukan pula menuju ke arah rumahnya. Jadi aku sama sekali tak tahu kami akan berakhir di mana dan dengan obrolan yang seperti apa_

_"Sudahlah. Lupakan semua yang kukatan. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengar apa yang sebelumnya aku katakan."_

_Aku menoleh, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, memiringkan kepalaku dan membuat rambut huzzle yang sudah sedikit memanjang ini berkibar oleh hembusan angin yang sudah berani berhembus. Aku tak lagi bisa menarik eksistensiku padanya. Dia benar-benar membuat perhatianku tidak dapat teralih dari wajahnya. Namun pikiranku semakin liar memunculkan wajah lain seperti sebuah film yang sengaja di putar untuk memanas-manasi pihak lain. Ini sabotase, tapi lagi-lagi aku bodoh karena tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan situasi yang sedang berjalan. Tak ada wajah lain, tak ada warna lain, tak ada sebuah kaca mata seperti yang sejarusnya terjadi, bahkan sama sekali tak ada nama Hyuga Junpei yang bisa kusebutkan untuk mendeskripsikan pikiranku. Nyatanya aku menyukai orang lain. Bukan dirinya, atau sesuatu yang ada padanya. Sekali pun ia orang yang benar-benar ada untukku di saat apapun aku membutuhkannya._

_"_Gomennasai._"_

_"_Iie_."_

_Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Pikiran-pikiran tentang satu wajah dan satu nama dalan imajinasiku semakin lama semakin menguat. Rasa yang ku rasa semakin hari semakin membuatku muak. Aku menyukai orang lain, aku tahu itu, aku sudah bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang aku rasa yang bodohnya aku menyesal. Aku menyukai orang yang salah, benar-benar salah. Tapi aku sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana aku aku harus berhenti. Aku tak tahu pada saat apa aku harus menyerah, aku bahkan tak peduli sehancur apa aku nanti kalau tahu sesuatu yang aku inginkan hanyalah sebuah benda dalam etalase kaca yang terkunci rapat-rapat tanpa tahu di mana sang pemilik meletakkan kuncinya. Jauh dari jangkauan. Jauh dari genggaman tanganku._

...

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kyoshii Teppei."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau akan lebih memilihnya, dari pada aku. Ya, semua orang tahu bagaimana dia menjagamu bagai permata yang tak boleh di sentuh. _Teme_. Aku cemburu, asal kau tahu."

_Nandayo kore?!_

Aku diam. Diam tak bergerak. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Berdiri di halaman sekolah, sementara Hyuga_–kun_ masih tetap jalan beberapa langkah di depanku sebelum akhirnya ia juga berhenti. Mengapa ia bisa menyebut nama itu? Mengapa ia tidak menyebut nama lain? Aku yakin sekarang aku sudah berdiri sekaku manekin, pupil mataku pasti sudah membesar. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telingaku dengar. Tentang satu nama. Kejadian itu terulang, lagi. Kejadian yang membuat pita film dalam pikiranku berputar menunjukkan banyak pose dan eskpresi yang dimiliki satu wajah. Wajah yang sama, tak pernah berubah. Selalu itu. Selalu dia. Dan aku bisa memastikan akan selalu dengan warna rambut dan nama yang sama. Hingga aku benar-benar akan menggantinya dengan yang lain, yang entah akan terjadi atau tidak.

"Memalukan. Sudahlah. Aku senang jika kau bersama seseorang yang aku percaya." Hyuga_–kun_ membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya menghadapku yang masih mengeras. Ia tersenyum, bodoh. Tersenyum di saat aku sedang ingin meneriakkan kebenaran. "Ayo. Sebentar lagi bell nya berbunyi. Kau akan terlambat masuk kelas jika terus berdiri di sini." Hyuga_–kun_ menarik pergelangan tanganku tanpa sedikit pun rasa canggung. Aku tak mengenal siapa dirinya sekarang. Bodoh! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dunia ini sejak rasa itu merusak semuanya. Wajah itu, pikiran-pikiran itu, dan perlakuan yang Hyuga_–kun_ berikan kepadaku . Aku Ingin rasanya aku benar-benar meneriakkan sesuatu. Satu nama. Satu nama yang benar-benar ku pilih, bukan dari mulut orang lain, tetapi dari mulutku sendiri.

Langkah kakiku masih mengikutinya, berjalan seiring dengan tuntunannya untuk membawaku ke kelas. Tapi eskpresi ini, wajahku masih tak menunjukkan yang seharusnya. Aida Riko si gadis paling ceria sudah tamat. Sudah bertranformasi menjadi seorang anak dengan dilemma remaja yang besar.

"Hyuga_–kun_?" Aku bersuara.

"Hmm..?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka pada—"

"Aku sudah tahu. Sudahlah, tak apa, aku mengerti." Ia melepas genggaman tangannya, sekarang kami berjalan dengan tubuh sejajar. Ia mengikuti langkahku yang sangat lambat. Menyangkal semua yang akan ku katakan. Ia tidak mengerti dan cobalah untuk berhenti bilang kalau dia mengerti!

"Tidak, bukan itu."

Memang bukan nama itu yang sedang aku ingin katakan. Bukan! Semuanya salah! Semuanya tidak seperti yang kelihatan. Rasa suka ku tak pernah kelihatan dan itu memang benar. Tapi semuanya nyata. Senyata esksistensinya yang selalu nyata mengisi hari-hariku. Bukan cokelat muda, bukan tubuh dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh tiga sentimeter. Bukan! semuanya salah.

"Sudahlah. Ak—"

"Kagami Taiga."

Semua film-film yang di putar, semua ekspresi yang ada dalam pikiranku, warna itu merah, semuanya merah.

"Hah!"

"Bukan Kyoushi Teppei." Aku menatapnya. Dengan sikap berdiriku yang sempurna dan pupil mataku yang menegaskan segalanya.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Kagami Taiga."

~~The End ~~

* * *

**All of Character are in Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Akhirnya selesai! huaaaaaa... maaf kalau akhirnya tak membuat kalian puas. Aku sudah kehabisan pairing, jadi maaf kalau buat pair yang sangat aneh ini. Ini kisah percintaan trapesium. Oya, maaf karena tidak menulis warning dan semuanya di atas. Tapi kalian bisa lihat pada summary yang ada :)

Aku masih Author baru, jadi maaf kalau tulisannya tidak sebagus yang lainnya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk bisa lebih baik dari ini. Dan mengenai typo, aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak sejelih kebanyakan orang. Aku sudah mengeceknya, namun kalau kalian masih menemukannya, aku minta maaf OTz

Tolong beri tahu aku apapun yang salah mengenai Fict ini. Aku senang jika kalian meresponnya dengan meninggalkan review.

Youroshiku..

**Ameru**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
